Can You Feel Me in Your Arms
by FallynFate
Summary: Byakuya was told he needs to find a new wife for an heir after he passes. What happens when Renji steps into the middle?
1. Meeting Sayuri

"Captain Kuchiki!"

"What is it Renji?"

"I have been informed to tell you that you need to find another wife to produce and heir after you pass." Byakuya continued on his paperwork as his lieutenant spoke. "It was wished by your grandfather."

"I have no need for another wife."

"But Captain!" Renji recieved a glare. "I apologize Captain Kuchiki."

"Return to your desk lieutenant."

"Hai." Respectfully bowing, Renji left. Byakuya sighed and contiued on the pile of paperwork on his desk. _I have no need for another wife...Hisana was and is my only love._

Out in the seireitei, people were out shopping, chatting to one another and the kids chased one another. A few kids made some noise that caused some of the crowd to look where all the children were running. A young woman walked with her beautifully massive horse and greeted the smiling children.

"Konichiwa Sayuri-san!"

"Konichiwa Sakura-chan and friends."

"Are you out shopping today Sayuri-san?"

"Only for a few, then I am heading to Lord Kuchiki's home." The kids gasped and giggled towards one another in excitement. A little boy pulled on her wrist and she looked at the small boy.

"Sayuri-san...are you...um, going to marry Lord Kuchiki?" Sayuri smiled and crouched down to his eye level.

"Hopefully Kego, if he thinks I am suitable."

"I know he will pick you Sayuri-san!"

"Arigato Kego-kun. I must be leaving, I don't want to be late and start off bad." she stood up and mounted her horse. "Be good children." Sayuri kicked the sides of her horse and she galloped off.

Byakuya heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." One of his maids entered.

"Sire, I understand that from Lieutenant Abarai that you do not want to re-marry after fatally loosing Lady Hisana; but your grandfather - he has invited a potential bride to be over. He has advised that you get changed."

"Dismissed." Byakuya sighed and laid his quill down on his desk that was in his library. "Lieutenant!" Renji soon appeared, at his Captain's service.

"Yes Captain Kuchiki?"

"I've been told that a possible bride is on her way over...you know what to do."

"Hai!" Renji disappeared and Byakuya walked to his room to get changed.

Renji shunpoed throughout the woods, landing on a big branch, the red haired Shinigami smirked down at the woman on horseback. As Sayuri rode to Lord Kuchiki's home, her horse soon reared and pawed at the air.

"CALM SVADILFARI!" the ash blonde woman looked at what made her horse freak; she put her hand on the hilt of her zanpakutou just incase. "Who are you?!''

"Now, is that anyway to talk to a lieutenant? Especially the one of Kuchiki taichou?" Sayuri gasped and dismounted. She respectfully bowed to Renji.

"My deepest apologize Lieutenant. Please forgive me." He nodded. Sayuri looked up,

"Did Lord Kuchiki send you for me?"

''Yes. He wanted to make sure you arrived safely and unscathed. What's your name?"

"Miyamoto Sayuri."

"Well then Miyamoto-san, let's get you to Kuchiki taichou." Sayuri remounted Blaze and Renji led the potential bride back to the Kuchiki manson.

When they arrived, Renji had the stable hand take the horse and several maids aided Sayuri. The young woman was confused as to what the maids were doing as they pulled her long hair higher up and they played with her makeup and clothes. Renji couldn't help but to stifle a laugh here and there. _She obviously has never been treated so well._

"Is she ready?" an elderly man asked as he stood next to the head maid.

"Hai. Now she is ready."

"Come child." Sayuri bowed and followed who she had guess was Byakuya's grandfather. Sayuri was lead throughout the manson til they stopped infront of a paper screen, double door. "Good luck my child."

"Arigato." The elderly man opened the door for her. Her brown eyes laid upon Byakuya Kuchiki. Sayuri entered and graciously bowed; holding it until he said no longer. Byakuya slightly smirked. He made her held the position for two minutes. She didn't crack, this impressed him.

"You may stand." Sayuri nodded and stood up. "Follow me." she followed him out to the garden, Sayuri was in aw, it was so beautiful out there. "What is your name? Permission to speak from here on."

"Miyamoto, Sayuri."

"Beautiful name. 'Sayuri' means lily, as in the huge one in your hair." she looked up at her flower.

"Hai, Lord Kuchiki."

The two walked throughout the garden and talked, soon ending up at his stables. Byakuya noticed a horse that did not belong to him.

"Is he yours?"

"Hai, Lord Kuchiki." Byakuya looked at the black stallion, taking it's face into his hands.

"Pure bloodlines...perfection." Sayuri smiled, she was happy that he was impressed with something of hers. He had slipped the bridle over the horses hand and he had a stable boy hook up the saddle. Byakuya led the massive stallion to Sayuri. "It's getting late. I'll send my vice captian with to make sure you get home safely." Byakuya departed, leaving Sayuri in the stables. She sighed and looked down, a warm nose rubbed her cheek. She wrapped her arms around Svadilfari's neck for comfort.

"Are you ready Miyamoto-san?" Renji asked as he realized she had shedded a tear. Sayuri nodded and mounted Svadilfari. They headed out.

Arriving at Sayuri's home, she released her horse into the pasture, placing the tack in a small shed; she walked up to Renji.

"Arigato Lieutenant Abarai for escorting me home." As she started to walk to her house, Renji grabbed her wrist; she turned around. "Yes Lieutenant?"

"Listen Sayuri-chan; you are beautiful and gracious," he pulled her closer to him and looked into her eyes. "if Kuchiki-sama cannot see that, he is blind."

"Arigato Ren...ji..." he had lifted her chin and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Lord Kuchiki - have you decided if Miyamoto-san is a potential bride? Does she fit your standards?" asked the head maid as she poured him a cup of tea by his bedside table. Byakuya laid his book that he was reading down and looked at his head maid.

"Tell grandfather that I have decided that..."


	2. The Scarf

"Tell grandfather that I've decided...that I will marry Miyamoto, Sayuri. She seems like an ideal bride." the head maid bowed and left him to be in his room. Byakuya stood up from his bed and walked over to his picture of Hisana by his bookshelf. He picked up the picture and looked at his beloved late wife. "Sayuri may not be you Hisana, but she has the potential to carry the heir to the Kuchiki Clan. Ai Shi Teru, Hisana."

Sayuri looked up at Renji. She couldn't believe that he had kissed her.

"Renji -"

"I know what you're going to say Sayuri-chan. I could possibly loose my lieutenant status and fight Kuchiki taichou...but from the first moment I saw you, you were stunning." She looked down.

"I must be going, Renji. Lord Kuchiki is probably wondering where you are." Renji gave her a kiss on her forhead and shunpo'ed out of sight. Sayuri looked up at the moon, the illuminous glow; making Sayuri smile. She jumped to her rooftop and continued to stare at the moon for the hours to come. The next day had came and she was awaken by Svadilfari whinnies. Looking down, she noticed a man waving up at her. Jumping off the roof, she greeted the man.

"Konichiwa."

"Miyamoto-san, Lord Kuchiki requested your presence tonight at a Kuchiki party." he handed her a letter from Byakuya.

"Arigato." He soon left as she opened the letter from Byakuya.

_Miyamoto-chan,_

_Tonight there will be a dinner party at the Kuchiki manson for a celebration. I would like for you to come and join an evening of fine dining with the Kuchiki's._

_- Kuchiki, Byakuya_

Sayuri giggled inside, maybe he has decided that she was to be his future bride. But, what she would do about Renji? She had shaken the thought from her mind as she tacked Svadilfari up and rode into town; she needed something for a dinner party at the Kuchiki manson. Checking out several shops and a variety of kimono's, Sayuri had picked out a beautiful kimono she hoped would impress Lord Kuchiki.

Looking at herself one last time in the mirror, she was satisfied. Svadilfari was laying down as Sayuri stepped out of the house and sat side saddle as it was easier for her to ride with her lavender kimono. Arriving; Sayuri was greeted by Byakuya's grandfather, once Svadilfari had bowed, Sayuri trained him to do so when he was was a young colt; Ginrei Kuchiki offered her his hand and she politely accepted it. Her stallion was lead into the stables while she was escorted to the dining room. Walking in, she was greeted by a small party; about ten to fifteen people. Sayuri was stunned. 'This is a small dinner party? Wow...' Sayuri spotted the one person she didn't want to see at that moment, Renji. Byakuya walked over to her and greeted her. He looked at her kimono; lavender with cherry blossoms; with a light blue obi.

"Arigato for having me, Lord Kuchiki." she polietly bowed to him.

"It's an honour to have you here. Please, come sit beside myself and Lieutenant Abarai."

'Yay...' she thought. Sayuri followed Byakuya and she knelt beside him and his lieutenant.

The dinner started and everyone was having a discussion about the ryoka that had entered the soul society. Sayuri was enjoying herself until she felt a hand on her left thigh. 'Renji...' she sneaked a glance over at him and he had a small,cocky smirk on. Sayuri shifted to her right; which caused Byakuya to look at her.

"Is there something wrong Miyamoto-chan?"

"Oh, my leg fell asleep momentarily. I put all my weight on my left side, that's all." She covered for Renji and he was lucky too. After enjoying their meal, Byakuya had asked Sayuri to take a walk with him through his cherry blossom gardens. The two excuse themselves from the get together and went outside.

"This...is so beautiful, Lord Kuchiki." He lightly chuckled at remark.

"The cherry blossoms are in full bloom this Spring..." Sayuri walked beside him and they made small conversation. They started to walk across a small bridge when Byakuya stopped them.

"What is it Lord Kuchiki?"

"Sayuri-chan..." he unraveled his family scarf from around his neck and placed it around her neck. "I want you to wear this with pride." She looked down at the light blue fabric and looked back at him.

"Why your scarf Lord Kuchiki? Isn't this your family heirloom?" Byakuya nodded.

"If a Kuchiki finds a lady to suit to be his bride, a way to court her would be to give the scarf." Sayuri looked at him weirdly and then soon realized what was going on.

"You mean..."

"Yes, Sayuri-chan; you are soon going to be 'Lady Kuchiki'.


	3. A Moonlight Crime

Sayuri was stunned at what Byakuya had done, given her his scarf - the Kuchiki heirloom. She held the slik material in her hands and stared at it. She was the new fiance of the hottest bachelor in the Soul Society, ladies from all over would be jealous of Sayuri is marrying into the Kuchiki clan.

"A-Arigato Kuchiki-sama!" Sayuri bowed to her fiance.

"Stand up." Byakuya's voice was stern and demanding. He had taken his hand and made her raise her head by lifting his hand under her chin. Her eyes met his grey ones. "Let's head back to our home. I will send some servents to your home to retrieve your things."

"Please don't worry about sending servents Kuchiki-sama. I will personally go with Svadilfari; I must throw some stuff out anyways. I will be back before high moon. Promise." Byakuya nodded slightly and locked his arm with hers. They walked together back to the mansion and he reluctantly let her go. Byakuya watched her as she galloped off into the darkness, he was worried about her well being but he could tell by her reietsu that she was a fighter. The head of the clan turned and headed inside for some warm tea and to relax after the party died down.

Sayuri arrived home with a smile on her face and let Svadilfari graze as she packed up. She didn't have a lot of stuff to make but the items she cherished, she packed them gently away in a box. As she was packing, she could feel a reietsu lingering around. "Byakun?" she asked out loud.

"Well, if it isn't my beautiful lily flower..." Renji's voice rang throughout the small home. Sayuri stood up and backed up against the wall as he started to get closer to her.

"Renji...you know that I am engaged to Kuchiki taichou now, right? That little stunt at dinner you pulled was un called for and -" before she could continue; the crimson haired man shunpo'ed infront of her and slammed his hand above her head, blocking her exits and he pressed his body closer to hers. Sayuri blushed as she could feel him through her cherry blossom kimono.

"Sayuri...you are so beautiful, gorgeous and irrisistable." his voice purred, his warm breath pouring. She was in a shock state and couldn't fight him off, she really wished she had listened to Byakuya. Renji started to kiss her jawline and neck, causing her to breathe quickly; he started to lower her kimono sleeve, kissing her shoulder. A shiver sent down her spine and he smirked. Raising his face to hers, Renji caught her in a kiss, it was rough, he walked her over to her bed and laid her down; putting his weight on Sayuri, he started to untie her orbi and pulled off her kimono. He smirked at the black lace lingerie and he started to take off his clothes. Sayuri let some tears run down her face; she was about to get raped by her fiance's lieutenant - his right hand man. She attempted to fight against his grip as Renji ripped off her lingere. Renji had tied his white sash from his shinigami uniform and tied it around Sayuri's mouth to muffle her screams of terror. Sayuri's eyes widen as she felt Renji enter her; her air was missing. She couldnt breathe at all. Sayuri couldn't bust his grip nor preform any spells - all she could do was let Renji do what he wanted. To rape his taichou's fiance. The red heade loved hearing all the pleasure moans he was getting from Sayuri; rather they were real or not.

Soon Renji's games were over as he gave her one last sensual kiss and left in a heartbeat. Svadilfari peered his head over his master's bedroom and looked inside, he knew something was wrong with Sayuri - he could sense her reietsu drop from normality. Pushing the door in with his nose, Svadilfari walked in and smelled Sayuri as she slowly put her kimono back on; not caring if it was fully tied. Svadilfari knelt as she climbed on his back and laid down, her arms draping around his muscular neck. Picking up the tied box with her belongings with his mouth; the massive stallion walked out of her old home and started to slowly canter his way to the Kuchiki manson The sound of low rolling thunder caught Byakuya's attention. Stepping out of bed, he walked over and looked out his window. '_Clear skies tonight...where is that thunder coming from?' _A distant whinny was carried by the night, Byakuya ran out to the entrance of his home and noticed Sayuri's horse running at top speed; legs raised high as they pounded the soft Earth. Skidding on his hindquarters, Svadilfari pranced worridly hoping Byakuya would understand somehow. Showing his back, his slowly whinned at he rubbed Sayuri's head; seeing if she was any worse.

"SAYURI!"

Byakuya didn't care if he was going to get his clothes dirty, he ran over to Svadilfari and Sayuri; checking on his fiance - he felt her forhead; she was burning up. A couple maids heard the commotion and went to check on whatever creating the noise was. Byakuya called in my room. Take her things as well and I'll take care of her horse." The maids got to work, helping Sayuri into her new home. Byakuya grabbed Svadilari by the reins and led the stallion in the stables. He was happy to see that the stable hands had built a new stall; untacking Svadilari, Byakuya gave him fresh water and some food. As he watched the stallion eat; he couldn't help to wonder what happened while Sayuri was gone, but he couldn't help to blame himself for not sending someone with her. Scratching Svadilfari's forehead, Byakuya looked the stallion in the eyes.

"I don't know what happened to Sayuri; but arigato..."

Heading into his home, Byakuya watched from his bedroom door as the maids tended to Sayuri. The head maid walked over to Byakuya and stood next to him.

"How is she?"

"My lord, Miyamoto-san has a slight fever and even though she is really weak; she told us what had happened," Byakuya looked at the head maid waiting for the answer.

"She was raped; caught by complete suprise on who did it." The grey eyes of the head of the Kuchiki clan's widen and then settled back. He was know only focused on who did it; he would destroy them from the inside out. When he spoke; it was more darker then ever.

"Did she say who did this?" The maid shook her head no. Byakuya had called in some guards to watch over Sayuri as she slept. He was headed to his office to do some paper work; and to find out who had done this.


	4. Learn Your Place

"Byakuya-sama...Byakuya-sama...BYAKUYA-SAMA!" Sayrui's eyes shot open and she woke up in a drenched sweat. She had realized that she wasn't in her room,and thankfully no Renji. She decided to get up and pull on her lavender kimono, fixing the obi; Sayuri looked out her window and noticed Byakuya was out in the gardens watching the stable hands train a new born colt. Fixing her hair up in a high ponytail; she started to walk out of her room.

"Good morning Lady Miyamoto. Would you care to eat breakfast? I am sure you're starving after last night." a younger maid named Kiko offered.

"What's your name?"

"Kiko Long, my lady."

"Nice to meet you miss Kiko. I am good on breakfast, arigato. If Lord Kuchiki needs me, tell him I'll be visiting the Sereitei." Kiko made the note as she watched Sayuri walk out of the Kuchiki mansion. She was about a half mile away from her new home before she stuck her fingers in her mouth and whistled; a high pitched one at that.

Byakuya heard a loud thumping sound. He turned around and noticed a horse in the stables rearing. As he ran to towards the horse; Svadilfari was pawing at the stable door. Slamming his front hooves on the door lock, the massive stallion busted out and galloped out of the stables; passing Byakuya making the 6th division Captain for a 360 degree turn. Shaking his head, Byakuya watched the stallion run down the path he came up the night before. Pulling his self up on his own horse, Byakuya kicked the sides of the horse and he was on his way to chase Sayuri's horse.

Galloping throughout the forest, little did Byakuya know that he was chasing his own fiancée. Byakuya lost sight of the big stallion at first until he hear a noise behind him. Looking behind him, Sayuri and Svadilfari skidded around the corner snd caught up on his ass and eventually passing him.

"SAYRUI-CHAN!" He was worried about her health and current state of mind. She giggled loudly.

"COME GET ME BYAKUYA-SAMA!" As her horse picked his feet up; they got faster. Byakuya smirked. He loved a challenge. Gripping the copper colored mane, Byakuya encouraged his horse to go faster. Creating the sound of thunder with the multiple hooves slamming into mother Earth; the betrothed couple escaped the forest and chased one another through the Seireitei. Many Shinigami's were surprised to see one of the Captain's actually cutting loose, especially Byakuya Kuchiki.

Eventually hitting the Rukongai district; Sayuri laughed with joy and so didn't Byakuya. Sayuri passed a alleyway and she pulled on Svadilfari's mane, making him skid to a stop and made him turn around on a dime. Byakuya slowed down as he noticed Sayuri dismount her horse. He noticed she started walking into the alley way.

"Sayuri! Don't go down there! You don't know wha-"

"Ssshhh Byakuya-sama..." Sayuri slowly walked down the path and listened. There was a quite cry. Looking behind boards and in little hide aways; Sayuri couldn't find out where the cry was coming from. She slowly passed a trash can and the sound was vibrant. Pulling on the lid; she looked in and noticed a baby boy. His eye's were as blue as the ocean and hair was black as night. Byakuya watched from a distance as Sayuri reached into the trash can and picked something up.

"Byakuya...look." Sayuri brought the baby to her fiancée. Byakuya sighed, unfortunatly he knew what was coming next.

"He's not ours darling."

"But-"

"But nothing. The elders would not approve." She sighed. Why was she marrying this man again?

"Fine, but I'm taking him to an orphanage. You are heartless Byakuya Kuchiki. Come Svadilfari." she walked away with the infant in her hands and her horse behind her. Byakuya couldn't believe she had called him heartless.

Hours passed before Sayuri had returned to the Kuchiki mansion. Byakuya watched her put Svadilfari away and make her way to the house. Sayuri entered her room and slipped into her bath kimono.

"How dare you Sayuri." she turned around there was Byakuya fuming mad. As he made her way towards her , the waist length ash blonde stood her ground. "How dare you call me heartless! You know damn well we wouldn't haven been able to keep him!"

"You're an inconsiderate asshole! Hisana didn't even deserve you!" Byakuya back handed her. The crack was loud as Sayuri dropped to the floor.

"Learn your place, Lady Miyamoto."


	5. The Devil Himself Shows

Sayuri watched Byakuya leave the room and slammed the door shut. Rubbing her red cheek, she quietly walked into the bathroom and shut the door quietly. Dropping her kimono, Sayuri took out the huge lily in her hair, placing it on a the counter and stepped in the hot shower. Feeling the hot rain against her muscles, she let the tensed love emotions escape to the drain.

_I never meant to let it get so, personal..._

Byakuya came back into his room after he calmed down and noticed Sayuri wasn't anywhere insight until he heard light singing coming from the bathroom. Walking in descreetly, he sat down on a bench that was pushed against the wall.

"Enjoying the shower?" he questioned. Sayuri jumped from his voice.

"I didn't even hear you come in Byakuya-sama."

"Let me see that beautiful body of yours." Sayuri flourished red. She wonder why he was acting this way, although she didn't quite mind it.

"Byakuya-sama; aren't you suppose to wait until we get married in another week?" Before she heard his response, she felt musular arms around her.

"When were you going to tell me about this dragon tattoo Sayuri?" he questioned as he started to lightly kiss it, following the dragon across her shoulder blades. She couldn't help but to shiver under his touch. He had turned her around and gently pressed her against the wall. Sayuri could feel his hands cup her butt and he gently nibbled on her neck; making her melt in his arms.

"B-Byakuya-sama..." she moaned. He pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"You are absolutely gorgeous when you are soaking wet and even more beautiful when you day my name." She smiled up at him _Wait. What I'm I doing? This man just slapped me across the face not even 20 minutes ago." _She pulled away only to be pulled back into his grasp. Byakuya leaned his head to her ear. "I'm feeling so shady lately." he purred.

Eventually deciding to get out of the shower, the two dried off and gave one another a kiss goodnight before seperating from each other. The only reason why Byakuya hated not being married to Sayuri yet; couldn't be with her during the nights. The next day came and Sayuri woke up to the smell of eggs, pulling herself slowly; she put a kimono one and brushed out her hair. Following the smell, Sayuri winded up in the dining room and there was Byakuya at the head of the table having tea and eggs with some toast. Sitting next to Byakuya, a servant brought her some breakfast and she started to dig in.

"What are we doing today Byakuya-sama?"

"Today is the fireweorks festival. Miss Kiko here is going to help you pick outan outfit tonight to wear while I go to work."

"Fireworks festival?" he nodded. "Sounds like fun!" she stuffed the two eggs and a piece of toast in her moutth. "LEFS GO!" Sayuri grabbed Kiko by the arm

"Lady Miyamoto! Aren't you going to finish breakfast?!"

"SHVOPPIN FAKES FIME!" As the two left, Byakuya looked at a paper while he bit into a piece of toast and smirked.

"She's quite a handful isn't she sir?" the head maid asked.

"She's something." He finished his morning tea and stood up, leaving to get ready for the day.

**~Mintues before the Festival~**

"Sayuri? Are you ready?" asked Byakuya standing by her door, fixing his kenseikan. There was no answer. _Maybe she's in the bathroom, I'll give her a few._ Coming back after five mintues Byakuya knocked again. "Sauyri?" No answer again. This upset him and always scared him; he didn't know if the person that got to her before was in there with her. Kicking the door in, Byakuya looked around; everything seemed in place except for his fiance.

"Byakuya-sama," he turned around and there stood Sauri in a pink and brown kimono with red, pink and white flowers printed on the fabric. Her makeup was eccentric and her hair was high up in a bun with ringlets hanging in the back along with soime real flowers that matched the ones on her kimono. She threw her hand down as a fan snapped open and she hid her face, piercing hazel eyesstaring down Byakuya. The head of the Kuchiki clan was stunned that she was not only okay but that she was drop dead gorgeous.

"You are absolutly...stunning." Sayuri blushed.

"Arigato Byakuya-sama. You are devilishly handsome yourself."

"Shall we?" he offered his arm and she had taken it like it was candy. Stepping out onto the porch, Sayuri noticed Svadilfari out front and he was dazzled up as well. His bridle had red tassles hanging, the saddle pad had red and gold embroidery, with a long sheer fabric that almost touched the ground; just to add to the elegance. His mane had red and yellow flowers braided into it as well as his tail. Sayuri let go ove Byakuya's arm and ran over to her stallion. Her eyes couldn't believe what she was seeing; she looked over at Byakuya.

"Is this for real?!" Byakuya nodded and chuckled as he walked down to her and Svadilfari.

"I thought Svadilfari would enjoy going down to the fireworks festival with us , isn't that right boy?" Svadilfari agreed as he pawed the ground and whinnied.

Arriving at the fireworks festival, this would be the real first time her and Byakuya would be seen in public together. This was making Sayuri nervous, what happened if his friends and co-workers didn't like her?

At the festival, Byakuya and Sayuri arrived on horseback and anyone who was anyone was there. Helping Sayuri off, she was in all awe of the festival and the activites. Byakuya and Sayuri started to walk around, occassionally getting distracted here and there. Sayuri hid her facial expressions behind the fan but she couldn't help but to watch the saxaphone and trumpet players. They looked so familiar to her.

"Matsumoto Rangiku of the 10th division discovered them in the real world and suggested that some should play at fesivals." It finally struck Sayuri who these girls were. She let go of Byakuya and before he could catch her she already ran up to the three girls.

"Hitomi blow your horn now," the woman about Sayuri's age played some notes, a smile crossed her face. "Hitomi, blow that horn, owwwww make it funky," Sayuri had sounded like a she was a jazz singer. The friends were rockin back and forth rocking out; a crowd soon surrounded them. "Let me hear my horn, I hope you don't mind. Give me some more!" Hitomi played the saxaphone and the crowd was liking the group of preformers. Hitomi played on one knee while Sayuri walked over to her. "You bad girl! Katsumi," the redheaded girl introduced her trumpet. "Kei," the other saxaphone player joined in on the fun too. "All together ladies!" All three girls played and raised their instruments as Sayuri raised her hands and body from the crouching position. Ending on a high note, the crowd cheered by the little preformance, Sayuri held her arms out to the girls as they had bowed.

Making her way out of the crowd, Sayuri had returned to Byakuya.

"Where did you learn to do that?" she laughed.

"Those are some of my closest friends. We always use to preform together to make some money." Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't poor, but I was better off then my friends. I loved to preform so much, I wanted to help." Byakuya nodded and they headed off to find a good spot to watch the fire works. While walking to the hillside, Sayuri noticed Renji walking up to them; when she tried to pull away and Byakuya wouldn't move, she hid behind his back instead.

"Hello Captain Kuchiki, Lady Miyamoto." Renji bowed respectfully as he greeted them. Byakuya noted that Sayuri didn;t greet him back, nor even looked at him. _She fears him? Why?_


End file.
